


Vines

by lakesandquarries



Series: Mystery Skulls Shorts [2]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, if you have never seen an arthur vine do yourself a favour and go watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "that vine that goes (honks at ducks) fuk off"</p>
<p>Essentially, Mystery Skulls + Vines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vines

Arthur slammed his first in the horn. “Fucking MOVE!” he shouted at the car in front of him. “Y’know, they say if you look at something long enough you start to love it. Well I’ll be sticking my dick in that car soon!” he yelled, before glancing over at Vivi next to him. “Wait, are you filming me?”

“Yes,” she said “Did you know you have two hundred followers on Vine?”

“I have _what_?”

“Two hundred followers! I’ve been filming you screaming at traffic.”

“And people like that enought to _follow_ me?”

“I mean, I’ve also got a few vines that I shot while on investigations…”

“That must be why there’s so ma-”

“But the ones with you have like, five million likes and the ones without you get like, two.”

“Wow.”

“Did you seriously not notice?” Lewis asked, leaving over the seats. “She’s been filming you for two weeks now.”

“Yeah, while I’m driving.”

“You’re not mad, right?” Vivi asked suddenly.

“No, just...I didn’t think people would watch a random asshole scream at traffic.”

“Good thing you aren’t a random asshole, then,” Vivi said, leaning to kiss him on the cheek.  
\----  
“The wildlife in California can be very dangerous,” Arthur said, glaring at a ghost that was harassing some ducks. He honked. “Fuck off!”

There was a sudden burst of laughter from Vivi. “The camera doesn’t pick up ghosts,” she said, “so it looks like you’re honking at ducks.”

“So I look like an asshole, basically?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Great.  
\----  
Arthur got used to Vivi taking out her phone to film him while he drove. He started filming himself, sometimes, too.

“Sorry we haven’t made any vines recently,” Arthur said to his phone. “We went to investigate a case,” he continued, flipping it around to film the traffic. “Two fucking weeks ago!”

“How many followers do you have now?” Lewis asked from the backseat.

“Uh...Holy shit. Five hundred.”

“Nice.”

“I have one hundred!” Vivi yelled. “I made a separate vine account.”

“Is that why you keep bringing your phone on cases?” Lewis asked.

“...Maybe.”

“We’re here!” Arthur announced.  
\--------  
“VIVI!” Arthur and Lewis screamed.

“One second!”

“Vivi, are you seriously _taking a selfie_? Now?!” Arthur yelled.

“Maybe!”

“If we die, I’m blaming you,” Arthur said, grabbing her arm and dragging her after him. 

“Oh c’mon!” Vivi said, still holding her phone.

“What are you doing now? Are you- _are you filming a vine of us running?_ ” he said, glancing behind him to make sure the angry spirit wasn’t getting to close.

“Now is not the time for arguing! Vivi, put the phone away!” Lewis yelled, his human form fading as he ran. 

“Phone’s away! Also, it’s not slowing down, at all, so maybe running isnt gonna work?”

“Well, what's your idea? Take more selfies?” Arthur asked, glancing behind him to confirm what Vivi was saying.

“I wasn’t taking a selfie! I mean, I was, but I was _also_ trying to see what kind of spirit it is Different ones show up differently on camera-”

“So how does that help us deal with it?” Lewis interrupted.

“Well, if _someone_ had let me finish taking a picture-”

“How was I supposed to know?”

“I think its a poltergeist,” Vivi said, ignoring Arthurs question. “I managed to get a super quick picture, and it was really distorted and weird, so probably a poltergeist.”

“And how do we deal with that?” Lewis asked.

“One sec,” Vivi said, pulling her arm away from Arthur. “Hey! Ghost!” she yelled, “I have footage of you! Im posting it online!”

There was a noise, a human screaming mixed with a blender filled with bricks and being turned on, and dirt and rocks and tree branches started flying at Vivi. 

“Vivi!” Lewis and Arthur yelled, running over to her, but she held up a hand and shook her head.

“Mystery!” she yelled, and Mystery changed into his more demonic form and tackled the ghost. There was more of that noise, with additional shouts from Mystery, as the two fought. Finally the sounds stopped, Mystery stepping on the ghost, which was now fading. Vivi grabbed a book from her backpack and started chanting, old latin words she barely understood, but read anyways. With a final shriek, the ghost burst into light and vanished. For a very short moment, everything was silent.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Arthur said, breaking it. “I’ll leave you to your filming, next time,” he said to Vivi. “Sorry.” She punched him in the arm. “Ow! Hey, I apologized!”

“Yeah, but, you still messed things up, so.” She then gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you for apologizing.”

“I am absolutely okay with what just happened,” Arthur said.

“Hey, don’t I get a kiss?” Lewis asked, human guise back in place. 

“You guys are nerds,” Vivi announced, but she gave Lewis a kiss as well.

“Did you actually post the video on Vine?” Arthur asked as they headed back to the van.

“Yep. Wonder how many followers I’ll lose for posting random screaming and shitty blurry footage.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Arthur said.


End file.
